Frozen in Eternal Bravery
by BlueBlur532
Summary: An encounter early in their lives, shall be one to never forget. As an uncontrolled power spreads, three must gather to stop it, giving in much sacrifice to do so.
1. Family Matters

Frozen with Eternal Bravery

Chapter 1: Family Matters

_10 Years Ago..._

A dim sun slowly sets in the sky to the west, peaking just over the hills on the horizon. A thick layer of mist is slowly spreading over the lush green land of DunBroch. Stillness still covers the land, and everything seems to still be asleep from the deepness of night, as it slowly consumes the landscape, as far as the eye can see. All settles into a quiet slumber as the fog thickens to a layer so thick engulfed the chasmic landscape of DunBroch. The fog reached so high, that the lone isle that the castle stood on, was engulfed with the fog, giving the illusion that the stone structure was floating on top of it.

That is except, for the inhabitants of the royal castle.

Queen Elinor was struggling with her red headed daughter, Merida, to try to get her into her bed. It was proving to be quite a difficult task, considering that she was pursuing her daughter up and down the castle halls to catch her.

"Merida, please! It's time for bed!" the exasperated queen gasped as she stopped momentarily to catch her breath.

"Uh uh! Gotta catch me first!" the red headed 8 year old cheered as she sped down the corridor to the throne room.

As she entered, she stopped for a second to enjoy the fact she was up as late as she was, but those thoughts were cut short by the sound of her mother's footsteps racing down the hall.

Looking for a place to hide, she looked around the room for a possible hiding place.

Suddenly, she looked at her father's throne and smiled. She dashed towards the throne and she ducked behind it, as her mother's footsteps were getting closer and closer.

The queen hurried down the hall to the throne room to pursue her hyper daughter. Once she arrived in there, she looked through the room to find her daughter, but found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Please Merida, it's time for bed!" she called into the throne room.

Merida slightly giggled, seeing the fact that her mother couldn't find her.

The queen was about to leave when King Fergus entered the room. She was about to say something to him when he put his index finger to his lips, with a grin on his face. The queen gave him a confused look, then the king pointed to his throne and pointed out a few locks of red hair swaying out from behind it. The queen smiled, and slowly left the room as the king snuck up to the other side of the queen's throne

Hearing her mother's footsteps leave the room, she giggled to contentment that her mother couldn't find her.

Unknowingly to Merida, her father was in the throne room as well, and was quietly sneaking up on her to pick her up.

Merida was peering out from behind the king's throne again, and a moving shadow caught the attention of her eye. She tried to dart out of the room, but it was too late.

The king had picked her up swiftly with a grin," Gottcha! You little rascal!" he exclaimed in a playful manner. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but to no avail.

"Hey, no fair!" she exclaimed," best two out of three."

"Not tonight," he smiled, as he threw her over her shoulder," you need to get to bed"

"But daddy," she started to complain.

"If you want to continue to be as good at everything else, you need to start getting some more sleep" he continued," what all did you do today?" he asked warmly, as he started to climb a spiraling staircase to one of the castle towers.

"Well, I get to see some of the castle archers practice today!" she exclaimed happily.

"Did you now?" he asked "Sounds like you had a good time."

"Yes I did," she said happily," she continued to smile," I really want a bow and some arrows, do you think I could have some for my birthday?" he asked, beaming.

"Why I don't see why not," he said laughing," I'll see what I can do for you," he said, reaching Merida's room, and started opening the door.

As he opened the door to her daughter's room, the queen was sitting in a chair inside, waiting for them to come in.

"Hi dear," he said to the queen smiling," look who I have here,"

The queen smiled back. "Now where in DunBroch did you find her?" Merida smiled.

"On the run," the king replied jokingly as he took Merida over to her bed.

"I almost got away, but he was just too fast for me," Merida said playfully.

"Ok Merida, that's enough for today" the king said, putting her daughter in her bed.

"Aww," Merida whined as she fell on her back and folded her arms as her mother tucked her in," I'm not even tired, why do I have to go to bed?"

"Because dear," the tired queen replied," We all are going on a trip tomorrow," she said with a faint smile.

A vacation?!" she replied, almost jumping out of her bed sheets with excitement.

"Yes Merida," the king smiled warmly," a vacation to a far away land called Arendelle, where you'll get to see some new friends, and have lots of fun with them."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, almost jumping out of her sheets again. "Sounds like tons of fun!"

"It will be Merida," the queen smiled," but only if you get some sleep"

"Oh, ok," she smiled back, snuggling her head into her pillow," goodnight momma, and goodnight papa." She said as she twisted and turned her head in her sea of red hair.

"Goodnight sweetie," the king said as he was closing the door to her room," have a good night's sleep"

Merida's eyelids finished closing as the door was shut by the king, and was well asleep within the next 5 minutes, dreaming of a wonderful vacation in a paradise filled with lots of people.

However, the conversation that was taking place outside Merida's door was not nearly as pleasant as her dreams.

"Why didn't you tell her the true purpose of us going to Arendelle?" the queen scolded," this is for business, not for recreational means."

"I know," the king replied," but tell me, when you were a girl her age, wouldn't you rather be told that you're going on a fun trip, rather than a dull, boring, business negotiation for trading?"

"Yes, but if we keep treating her like this for much longer, her behavior will not be ladylike enough to even be considered close to be a princess of DunBroch," she said with distaste.

"Can we not discuss this now? I have enough to worry about the possible loss of one of our kingdom's biggest trading partners, let alone this," the king sorely said.

"Fine," she said, looking away," but don't say I didn't warn you for how your daughter will behave irregularly." She headed for her room.

The king sighed," will she ever stop about going on about that?"

_Arendelle: A few weeks later…_

"Elsa, Elsa! Come on Elsa, wake up!" a cheery, young red headed girl chimed, pushing a lump under a pile of blankets on a bed. "Come on, wake up! Father said he had some very important news for us!"

The pile of blankets tossed and turned, until they were finally thrown off of the side of the bed, falling onto the floor, and a groggy figure rolled onto her side.

She was 8 year old Elsa, a blond haired, young girl, slightly older then her younger, red headed sister, Anna, who was still trying to get her out of bed.

"Elsa please!" she said, in a playfully nagging tone," You know that father doesn't like it when we sleep in this late." She hit her sister playfully across her face with one of her purple, silky pillows.

Elsa just tossed and turned again, faintly smiling," 5 more minutes," she mumbled under her breath.

Anna stopped for a minute to figure out how she could get her sister out of bed. She suddenly looked at the curtains covering the huge glass windows on the side of the room, and smiled.

Elsa just had snuggled back into her blanket, when a huge volume of light burst into the room, forcing her eyes open to slowly see he vision slowly unblur to see her sister staring her down in her face.

"Morning sleepyhead," Anna said in Elsa's face.

Elsa, just smiled and replied," Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep last night?" she asked as she sat up in her bed to stretch as she yawned.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," she replied happily," I was too excited for today!"

"Really now?" Elsa asked, slightly confused," what's so special about today?"

"Don't you remember? We're having visitors today!" she exclaimed gleefully," That's why dad wants to talk to us."

Suddenly, Elsa remembers what was happening today. They were getting visitors from another kingdom, called DunBroch, or something like that, and rumor had it that the king and queen had a daughter about her age, with red hair. She had been wanting to meet her for awhile because she hasn't had much of a chance to meet people, let alone talk to them aside from her sister.

"

"Bet I can get downstairs faster than you!" Elsa shouted, running for the door.

"Nah ah!" Anna shouted, dashing after her, through the glimmering light that engulfed the room.

As Anna turned the corner into the long hallway across the upper floor of the castle, Elsa was about halfway down the hall to the center room of the castle," Too late Anna!" Elsa teased as she continued sprinting down the corridor.

"It's not over yet!" Anna yelled back, with her legs working as fast as possible as she was slowly catching up to her sister

As Elsa came into the main room, she started to run down the main stair from the second floor. Anna then bolted into the room, seeing that her sister was about one fourth of the way down the stairs, she bolted for the handrail of the staircase, and she hopped up on it and started to slide her way down it.

Elsa had a thrilled look on her face as she was rushing down the stairs as fast as she could, finally glad that she might be able to finally to beat her sister in the morning, because she was always sleeping in.

"Wheee!" Anna's voice rang out right behind Elsa, catching her off guard, and looked dumbfounded when her sister passed her up on the handrail right next to her and hit the bottom of the steps with Anna just beating Elsa.

"Ha! Still beat you," Anna cheered as she picked herself off the floor from her rough landing off of the railing.

Elsa smiled and replied," No fair you cheater! I almost won!" she playfully shouted as she ran after Anna.

Elsa had just tackled Anna when the huge door that led into the room had opened, with two figures standing in the doorway and started walking towards them, catching both of their attentions.

"Now now girls," one figure replied, which was their father, the king," Settle down, we need you on your best behavior for today.

Yes," the other figure replied, which was their mother, the queen," We are expecting visitors from a far away land, called DunBroch to discuss business, so please do not disturb me, your mother, or any of the guests"

"Is it true that their daughter is coming with them?" Anna asked with excitement.

"Why yes of course," the king replied," She is coming as well and you shall be able to play with her, and have a wonderful time together"

"Children, please get ready for the day," the queen said, taking them back to their rooms," we are expecting them within the next few hours, so please make yourselves look presentable."

"Fine," Anna moaned as she went back into her room. Elsa smiled at her sister's reaction because she knew she was joking. Elsa walked into her own room to get changed for the guests of DunBroch.

"I can't wait to meet them," She said smiling," I can't wait to show their daughter my powers," she said, creating a snowball in her hand," Anna, I, and her will have so much fun!"


	2. Accidents are bound to Happen

Frozen in Eternal Bravery

Chapter 2:

" There exist three power, all a little different

All of which hold their own secret.

On a trip where they all meet to converse

Tragedy strikes all three as it likes as it may be a curse

The world gone mad with hunger and greed, the powers seek shelter to a safe haven.

All is well until the final hour comes to hand.

Gods befallen with tremendous power descend to bring devastation and destruction upon the land

All in which the three powers unite,

To give their all for one final fight…"

"_What happened next momma?" Anna asked excitedly_

_The queen smiled and said," I'll tell you when you're a little older"_

"_Aww," she pouted, disappointed," You always say that,"_

"_You will learn yourself dear daughter, in due time…"_

Anna had always wondered what that story meant that her mother told her when she put her to bed. She liked the story itself, she always has, but last night, it put her on edge, and gave her chills for some reason, a reason she couldn't explain why.

"it's just gotta be the temperature last night," she said to herself, shoving those thoughts aside," after all it was a little bit chilly all of last night.

"You ok Anna?" Elsa asked as she opened the door to her room, hearing everything she had said.

"Oh, umm… it's nothing Elsa," Anna said, catching her off guard," I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, not satisfied that she was telling the truth," You seem a bit... out of your usual personality."

"I'm fine so… Hey wait a second…," she said," What do you mean out of my normal personality?" she asked, jokingly.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes," I'll tell you later," but in a more serious tone, she asked," But anyways about what you said…"

"Hey look!" Anna interrupted, getting an annoyed look from Elsa in response," A ship is pulling into the harbor!" she said, running to the window in her room, which had a clear view of the inlet of the ocean to Arendelle, for which trading and passenger ships docked.

Elsa had run over to the window to gaze out of it with Anna and saw the huge wooden ship pulling into the harbor of Arendelle. She gazed out over the total horizon, of which was covered in the tall, pointed rooftops of the center of the town, along with trees as you got further out of town, and then the mountain ranges which surrounded the city, making it almost impossible for any enemies of Arendelle to invade the town from the land, and it was very difficult to invade from the sea because of the sea wall that was built for protection which closed off about half of the entrance to the inlet, even though Arendelle had few, if enemies to begin with.

However, Elsa's favorite part of the landscape was not the beauty of the town, of the forest, of the vastness of the sea, or the mountains that had surrounded their beloved town; it was what rather lied on the tops of the mountains that surrounded the city, the snow. She zoned out into the white beauty of the snow, so much in fact she didn't even notice that the ship entering the harbor had docked, and that its passengers were starting to emerge and come ashore.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna shouted, tugging on her arm, snapping her out of her trance," Let's go meet our guests!"

"What…? Oh! Right! Ok, race ya!" Elsa said, giving one last glance to the snow that reflected some of the sunlight, as the sun was reaching its highest point during the day, before turning to run to catch up to Anna, who had already bolted for the castle gates.

Outside on the pier of Arendelle, King Fergus, and Queen Elinor had just stepped off of their royal boat, gazing out at the beauty of Arendelle.

"Boy ain't this village a site to see!" the king elaborated, gazing out at the town of Arendelle.

"Yes, it is quite is," the queen replied smiling," It is just as beautiful as I remember it?"

"You've been here before?" the king asked, puzzled.

"Yes," the queen replied, rolling her eyes while doing so, shaking her head," The last time we were here discussing trade, a year before Merida was born."

The king laughed and scratched the back of his head," Ha ha! I'm dory my dear, I forgot that, it's been way too long."

"Figures," the queen said, smiling and laughing with the king.

All of a sudden, Merida darted out of the ship, onto the pier and gazed at the site of the town," Wow! This place sure is pretty! You sure weren't lying dad!" she exclaimed, while tugging on her father's leg.

The king laughed," Of course my daughter! I've never lied to you, and I will never do such a thing," he said, rubbing her curly red hair.

"Hush!" the queen scolded," here comes our welcoming reception" as a wagon pulled by two horses approached the docks.

Merida frowned at her mother as the king and queen stood to be greeted

"King Fergus and Queen Elinor of DunBroch I presume?" a royal official asked, with a scroll in his hand.

"Yes, that is us" the king replied.

"Welcome to Arendelle sire," the royal official said," Would you like us to escort you to the castle?"

"That would be most gratifying," he replied with a smile," Please do."

"Thank you your majesty," he replied, helping them all into the wagon.

As they finished loading into the wagon, they took off to start for the castle. Merida just gazed and viewed the amazing beauty of the town.

Anna and Elsa were downstairs, waiting in the courtyard with their mother and father, for their guests to arrive.

As they were waiting, Anna whispered into Elsa's ear, smiling," Still beat ya."

"Oh hush," Elsa whispered back, with a smile," I'll get you next time."

"Yeah yeah. You always say that," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little…" she said playfully, giving her sister a noogie.

"Stop stop!" she cried playfully.

"Maybe that'll teach you a thing of two," Elsa said, still smiling.

"Open up the castle gates!" the king commanded, sending the girls back into their upright stances.

Anna and Elsa watched as the gates to the front of the castle opened, to see a royal horse drawn wagon enter the castle and slowly pull up to them.

They watched as a royal servant walked up the side of the carriage and opened the door.

Then an elegant looking woman stepped out in a just as elegant attire, followed by a scruffy looking man, with a formal attire, followed shortly after, a young, curly red haired girl in less then formal attire.

"May I present the king and queen f DunBroch!" one official called out as a trumpet fanfare rang out, with the castle bells ringing.

'  
"King Fergus my friend!" Anna's dad walks up to the man," I haven't seen you in quite some time! How have you been?" they shake hands.

The man smiles and replies," Why, just great! How about you dear friend?"

"Why just fine. Why don't we go discuss business over a hearty dinner?"

"Why that's just fine with me old boy! Let's not waste time here and do so!" the other man said, as they started to walk to the dining hall.

The queens did a similar thing and walked off somewhere in the castle, talking to stuff that Elsa and Anna could care less to hear about, and they turned around to head back inside, until they remembered the red headed girl that had come out of the stage coach. They turned back around to see her sitting down against one of the wheels on the coach, with her knees up to her chest, looking upset.

Anna was the first to approach her," Hey, how're you doing?" she asked happily, startling the girl.

" oh, I'm fine," she said, with a smile," I just hate it though when my parents just up and leave like that, not taking me with them."

"That's sad," Elsa put in," h pardon me for not introducing myself, I'm Elsa," Elsa said, putting her hand out to help her up.

"Oh! And I'm Anna." Anna added quickly, getting a laugh from the curly red head," What's your name?"

"I'm Merida," she introduced herself," Glad I met you, I was getting pretty bored here."

"I know how that goes," Anna started," Whenever we get bored, it usually ends up with me and my sister here having…." Anna was saying, with an idea popping up in her head.

"What do you two end up doing?" Merida asked, getting curious.

Anna then leaned over to whisper something into her sister's ear, in which her sister gave her a scolding look, which resulted Anna getting a pleading face like a little puppy's face, until Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to face Merida.

"Merida," Elsa started, with a slight smile," Do you like to play in the snow?"

"Well, yes but it hardly ever snows in DunBroch," she replied," Why do you ask?"

"Well because you see, my sister can…mpphf" Anna started off, but was cut off by Elsa, by putting a hand over her mouth.

"I have something I'd like to show you then, but you have to promise to keep it a secret," Elsa said, winking.

"Ok. I will!" Merida said excitedly," What is it?"

"Follow us to my room," Elsa replied," And I'll show you," she said winking.

"Ok!" Merida replied excitedly," Let's go!" and they all took off for Elsa's room.

About 5 minutes later, in Elsa's room…

"So what's this you wanna show me?" Merida asked excitedly, not sure what to expect.

"Well, what are you waiting for Elsa?" Anna asked, confusing Merida.

"Ok," she said smiling, closing her eyes," stand back."

What happened next almost made Merida's eyes pop out of her head.

She felt it getting colder, and colder, then ice started to creep out underneath of Elsa's shoes, then, it just unleashed, spreading throughout the whole room, engulfing the furniture, slowly creeping its ways to the walls. The ice was getting to a definitive blue color, and then started creeping up the walls, and then slowly reached the roof until it the ice covered every single inch of the room, with prelty of snow on the floor.

Elsa smiled when she looked back over to Merida, seeing her reaction," What do you think?"

"I… she… ice… wow…" were all the words that could escape her mouth as her jaw hung open, making Anna and Elsa laugh.

Anna then said, tugging Merida along," Come on! Let's go play!"

"Ok!" Merida shouted, diving into the pile of snow, grabbing some to throw at the sisters," Snowball fight!" she declared, sending the sisters, behind cover of Elsa's bed.

"Wow, she has a pretty good aim," Anna said, panting from her sprint to the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa said, smiling,"

"Hey Elsa?" Merida asked," You think you can make some more snow over here? I'm kinda running out of it."

"Sure," she replied. She focused the energy int her hand and then fired it to just behind where Merida was sitting.

Unfortunately, Elsa didn't aim it very well, because she just overshot her target, and it hit her mirror on her desk, which was directly behind Merida.

The two girls watched in horror as the beam of light reflected off of Elsa's mirror and impacted Merida's right forearm, knocking the snowball out of her hand, and then her grabbing her arm in pain as she cringed.

"Oh my god!" Elsa cried," Are you ok?!" she yelled as she sprang up from back beneath her bed and ran over to her.

"Yeah," Merida replied, slowly getting back up," I'm fine, but my arm feels weird."

"Listen, please don't tell anyone about this," Elsa pleaded," This is why my father doesn't like me showing off my powers too much."

"Relax sis" Merida replied," Ya didn't kill me so no harm, no foul," she said, feeling her arm," It's just a little colder than usual, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Merida!" she heard her father's voice boom," Come to the front of the castle, we're leaving!" he exclaimed in an upset sounding tone.

"Coming!" she called back. She then looked at Anna and Elsa, smiling at the two sisters. "Goodbye," she said smiling, and shaking their hands, even though it was hard to do so with her hand still a bit numb," I hope I see you two again soon!" she exclaimed, running out the door to meet her father.

"Same to you too!" Anna cried happily after her, leaving just the two of them alone in their room.

Elsa looked like she was going to cry again, so Anna turned to her and said," What's the matter sis?"

Elsa gave her a glaring look and replied," You know what's wrong!" she said, making Anna take a step back," I could've hurt a good friend I just met with my powers, because you wanted me to show them off!" she yelled, making Anna start to tear up. She didn't want to cause trouble, she just wanted them to have some fun.

Elsa, saw the tears streaming from her eyes, and pretty much read her mind and sighed," I'm sorry Anna," she said, giving her a hug," But please from now on, don't ask me to do this for anyone else, for I fear that something much worse will come of it."

"Ok Elsa, I'm sorry," she said, with some tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Elsa said to comfort her," No one got hurt, I… just want to keep it that way"

"I understand sis," Anna replied hugging her back," Love you"

Elsa smiled and replied," Love you too"


	3. Present Day

Frozen in Eternal Bravery

Chapter 3: Present Day…

**A/N: I am skipping ahead to not spoil the movie "Frozen" or "Brave" for those who have not seen either of them, and this story takes place directly after the movies, which in this story assumes they are happening at the same time, so it would be irrelevant to include it.**

_10 years later…_

Merida took her arm back, stretching out the string of a bow to its limits, looking at her target, focusing only on it as she curly red hair blew in the crosswind. Just as quick as she drew it back, without warning, she released it into the open air.

The arrow cut through the air, whistling like a hot knife through butter, streaking in a blur of light, until it slammed into the target, with the arrow burrowing itself deep into the archery board.

"4 for 4," Merida said, smiling. She drew out another wooden arrow out of her quiver.

It had been a long day for her. She had to go through another ceremony that was for her to decide who her husband would be, to choose the best one for her to marry, for a prince of the throne of DunBroch.

"Good afternoon Merida," the voice of her mother rang out, as she approached her from behind her, "How is your archery skill coming along?"

"Just fine mum," Merida replied back, while pulling the string back once again, loaded with an arrow,"

"Merida," her mother started reluctantly, knowing she was starting on a touchy subject," you know you must pick a spouse one day to wed to,

Merida slowly released the bow, not launching it, sighing," Mum, we already discussed this earlier, why can't you just leave it at that?"

Her mother sighed, looking down at the ground," I know daughter… it's just… I know you say will find a husband someday, but the longer you wait, the more… tedious things may become around here."

Merida sighed, as she turned around to face her mother, which brought her gaze back up from the ground to her face.

"Mother," she started," I promise, I will marry someone to the next throne of DunBroch, but please, may it be of my choice, for someone I truly care of?"

The queen looked to her and turned away to leave, saying this before she walked away," If you have given your word child," she said," May it be so," she finished as she started walking back to the entrance to the castle.

Merida smiled back at her," Thanks mum," she said, as she turned back to her archery," I appreciate it"

As she drew back the arrow, putting tremendous tension on the string of the bow, she aimed carefully at the target she had just shot. As she went to release the bow, a tremendous pain rang out through her forearm, making her scream with pain, crumbling to the ground.

"Bloody Hell," Merida said, cringing as she held her arm in pain," What did I do that made that ricochet hurt so bad?"

Another wave of pain shot through her arm, forcing another wail of agony to escape her mouth, loud enough to attract the attention of her three younger brothers that were playing in the courtyard nearby.

"Sis!" one of them cried as they sprinted over to her," Are you ok?!"

Merida glanced over to her brothers, who had rushed over to her," I'm fine," she said, giving them a faint smile to reassure them, I just… over practiced a bit today, my arm has been worn out for today."

The three brothers weren't quite convinced everything was alright because they hadn't hear their sister scream at that magnitude before, but they figured she knew what she was doing because… well… she was their older sister," Ok sis, if you say so," they said, starting to walk away.

Merida felt kind of bad for just lying to her brothers. After all, at least they showed some concern for her since she just made it pretty obvious that she was in pain. She rolled up her sleeve to take a look at her arm," Geez, I hope that wasn't too bad of an injury, she said as she examined her arm, to attempt to see how bad she injured it.

To her surprise, she just found part of her forearm to be pale," what in the heck?" she wondered aloud, as she felt her arm, which to her surprise, she didn't feel any pain in it anymore.

It was just cold.

The feeling drove her deep into thought, as if she were trying to recover something in her memory that was long forgotten…

Merida shook her head to keep herself from zoning out," Ugh… I've gotta focus," she said to herself. She knew that zoning out with injuries could be hazardous, having educated herself on archery with the masters of archery of the castle staff. They had told her that worse injury could follow after obtaining one if she would use whatever she injured too much after it had been injured, or if she became faint or unable to focus.

She started back to her room," I need some rest," she said to herself, then she started chuckling," I must need some rest, after all, I'm now talking to myself," she slowly opened the door to her room and walked inside. She put her bow and arrow up against the wall beside her bed. She then sat down on the side of her bed and laid across it, gazing up to the ceiling. She smiled as her thoughts shifted haphazardly as she laid still, daydreaming on her bed. Her thoughts were interrupted as her attention was brought back to her arm.

She rolled up her sleeve again to feel it once more. Merida thought she must have been going insane because it felt even colder than before.

"Jeez, what happened to my arm?" she said aloud, she then gazed back at the ceiling, trying to once more sift through her memory, trying to remember if she had done anything t her arm in the past. She then remembered somewhere a long time ago. She couldn't remember the name of it, but it was a cold place, and it was pretty far away too. She remembered that she was playing in the snow, with 2 others, and they were having tons of fun. She then came out of her trip down memory lane, and cam back to reality.

"This is too much to think about now," Merida said to herself," I defiantly need some rest," she said, and then, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
